


moonlight chronicles.

by somekindoflosersclub



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Character(s), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, boreo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindoflosersclub/pseuds/somekindoflosersclub
Summary: nights that theo doesn't remember from boris' pov.(oneshots)





	1. stars collide.

_night number 1. _

those nights that theo doesn't remember began at the pool. we were both lying nearby, unbothered by the circumstances, just usually drinking like each fucking day. everything was at peace and stars were falling from the dark sky.

„is pretty. _nazdarovje!_" i said and clinked mine bottle with theo's.

"yeah, cheers." we sipped from a bitter beer and i smirked. i taught him how to say 'cheers' in russian a long time ago, what a smart boy.

„i want to stay like this forever."theo lazily took a drag from his cigarette looking at a starry night.

„you know, stars won't disappear from day to day." i amusingly shook my head, my curls bounced.

„no. i didn't mean that."he said, almost angrily.

„i just...ugh.." he really didn't know how to explain his emotions and thoughts, did he? not that he had any training with it. because me neither.

"i just want to save this in my memory. with you."

i looked at him, we were both so drunk but I could see him, clear as ever. my look drove from his serious face to lines of his curvy body lying right next to mine. our spread-out hands holding cigarettes were almost touching. till this moment there was always an invisible line in our friendship _(or how should i fucking name it?)_ and now i went over and carefully grabbed his hand in mine.

"what?"

"i want this to stay in my memory too. just _don't freak out_ when i'll do something right now, _da_?"

he nodded, there was that unclear expression on his face which i couldn't read. why was he always like that?

"promise?" i didn't want to damage all of this. _us_. i had to be sure.

"promise."

after his confirmation, i took his face in my hands, bend down and i pressed my lips to his. at first, he was motionless, but then he began to melt under me. suddenly he started to kiss back with so much hunger it stunned me. it appeared as if he waited to be kissed for a long long time and now he was finally fed. unfortunately, we had to pull away because of lack of oxygen.

"so is this the first time you kissed someone, am i right potter, huh ?" i teased him with a playful smirk.

"not at all.."he murmured under his breath huffily, rolled his eyes, and kissed me once again, our hands over each other bodies, exploring.

"oh...but have you kissed _a boy_ before?" i raised my eyebrow.

"boris, i _don't_ really wanna think about that, to be honest. can we just....uhm, go inside and continue this without unnecessary thinking?"

i didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable by my ramblings so i took him by his hand and pulled him up to his feet. i continued kissing him all the way up to his bedroom. i planted kisses and soft touches everywhere: to his shoulders, to the nape of the neck, to the back of his ears. small sounds like moans were escaping from his lovely mouth and i could listen to that every night, hell even whole life.

we ended up on a soft bed, holding onto each other for dear life. his body smelled like salt and chloride. i could remember...

_ we felt and saw stars collide for the first time._

i've saved this in my memories, but i don't know if _he_ did, i don't know about theo. this is how his lost nights began.


	2. dancing queen.

_night number 2._

next morning we woke up miles away from each other. nothing was indicating the things we've done on that magical starry night. i was hopeful, but my desire to continuing doing whatever we've been doing slowly dropped when I realized theo didn't say to me a fucking word when he woke up in the late afternoon. 

god, he was one fucking mess. did he even care?

so i didn't say anything either, why should i be the one to ruin it all? if theo didn't want to talk about it, I'd respect that. yeah, we've simply respected each other out of mutual respect.

we've been really lazy that morning, just lying in a messy bed, covered under covers and staring at the ceiling. some kind of tiredness took over us and it was not healthy at all. but hey, what exactly was healthy in our own worlds anyway?

were we just too scared to move to another wretched day? i couldn't tell, but something has changed.

"come on, rise and shine, potter," i smirked and softly pulled his hair which i've been staring at for long minutes.

"auch, what the fuck?" he massaged the crown of his head and slammed my hand.

"what? you're just too lazy koala sometimes."i defensively moved my hands in front of me.

"i'm nauseous as fuck, boris. i don't feel like functioning today." he laid down on his stomach and murmured into the pillow.

"i know what will help, just you wait." before he could say anything i ran to his kitchen, for a moment i scanned through the fridge and then i found it.

"another vodka?" theo said with doubts when i returned to the bedroom.

"_da_. vodka. trust me, is going to be only better, not worse. i promise, yes?"

then we were wasting and drinking and smoking till another sunset.

"hey, uhm, potter? can i ask you something?" i said as i swallowed another shot of alcohol.

"you never ask for permission, dumbass. so ask all you want." he curiously raised an eyebrow.

"do you remember something from last night?"

"define something," he said with a smirk on his lips. he had been making it so hard.

"i don't know. just something."

"no. actually, i don't remember a shit. it's all one big stain." theo sighed.

i hated to admit it but it hurt what he said. i couldn't have this conversation_\- what should i say? _that i clearly remember every detail of his body, curves, a taste of sweet lips and his hunger?

"yeah, me too." i lied like a goddamn pathological liar, and maybe we both were ones.

i lit my cigarette and his and then i turn on the radio on the nightstand. they were playing some old ass music but we didn't mind. there was this song: _dancing queen_ by_ abba_ that lifted up my mood. with a smirk and cigarette in my hand, i stood up on mattress. i offered Theo my hand, he complained a little bit but then the tempting music got to him and he somehow became alive, his eyes shiny. i pulled him up and we started dancing and messing around.

"we look silly, you know." he said almost with a blush but i saw through his facade, he was enjoying it.

"no way, potter!_ooh __you can dance, __you can jive, __having the time of your life. __ooh, see that girl."_ i twirled him around and pointed at him.

"stop. i'm not a girl, boris." he said, clearly annoyed.

_"watch that scene, __dig in the dancing queen."_ I continued singing.

when the song ended we tumbled down to bed with a burst of uproarious laughter. we held onto each other and we couldn't somehow stop. the world was twisting around us, it seemed as if we were one stable points. then we stopped and he was staring into my eyes the same way like from the night before. he desired to be high off of only me. i could see that. and i wanted that too. what a lovely harmful drug he is.

i started to kissing him _(every part of him) _with so much passion i was sure he'll forget the next morning but i couldn't care less. this was enough for me. i started to like nights such as this more than uncertain cruel days when all we cared was survival.


	3. saving water.

_night number 4. _

after some really hot summer nights, theo liked to take shower in the middle of the night. this time, we drank too much that we collapsed on the bed and immediately fell asleep, not giving a fuck about that annoying thing called hygiene. but some time later, (i couldn't define how much time has passed) i opened my eyes to a sudden noise coming from other side of bed. he vomited, the acid smell filled up the room. he rose up from bed, drunkenly limped and bumped into the wardrobe along the way. soft chuckle escaped my mouth,_ ah clumsy sweet potter_.

"fuck!"

i stared as he left into the bathroom leaving behind just small ray of intimate light. i was in a mood to tease, we usually messed around with each other, so i got up and sneaked inside the bathroom and then in shower. he was turned to me with his back, so he couldn't notice me and i tried to be quiet as i carefully covered his eyes from behind with my hands.

"what the fuck are you doing here, you fucking creep boris?!"

"_whot ?_ just saving water. besides, i've seen you naked before." i said with completely smug expression on my face.

"no, you haven't!"

"i have !"

"in your wildest fucking dreams!" theo shouted angrily and splashed my eyes with a running water. the water in my eyes stung less, than theo denying all of _this_....._us_.   
as i recovered, wiping away water from my eyes, i immediately returned him the splashing with the same force. 

"motherfucker!" he slapped back of my hand, he managed to catch me by my wrist and he held me firmly. his hold was so strong but somehow i've managed to pinch him on his waist.

then we burst out laughing and we ended up in some kind of strange hug in a weird angle of small space. i pressed theo's back into cold wet shower wall and he lost his balance so he grabbed me by my neck, his nails hooked in my skin. two of his fingers pulled my curls.

"you know, with you, everything is wildest dream, potter." i whispered to his ear with a playful smirk, making sure i'd touch the skin there with my lips. he shivered maybe from my honest words, or maybe from the hot air suddenly getting cold, or could it be....i looked down. i opened my mouth.

"shut the fuck up." he stopped me through his clenched teeth before i could speak up. his breathing became shallow.

"make me." i grinned, getting every advantage of seconds of messing with him. he jumped on my neck with his lips and teeth and tongue like some wild animal. and maybe we were - some wild animals, living in a vast desert, fetching food, caring for each other and living in perfect same, yet so different symbiosis. with a shameless gasp, i touched him, touched him and touched _him_. he buried his face into hollow of my neck with an almost equal gasp. we stayed lean on each other for what it felt like infinity. breathings became the same and i couldn't pinpoint when or how. i was sure this night will fade away like others. i could already see theo's sleepy eyes as he drifted into unconsciousness. the only sign, remaining of what we were doing was foggy love stains on a glass wall.

**Author's Note:**

> n o t e s > hi, my dudes. sorry for my very bad english, but i'm slav just like boris lol.
> 
> > also theo you're internalized homophobia is showing sweetie
> 
> > i love writing this dfgmg omg, but idk if i should continue


End file.
